Audio signals or streams typically may be rendered to a listener, such as by using a speaker to provide an audible rendering of the audio signal or stream. An audio signal or stream so rendered may have one or more characteristics that may be perceived and, in some cases, identified and/or described by a discerning listener. For example, a listener may be able to detect how sharply or clearly transient audio events, such as a drumstick hitting a drum, are rendered.
Different audio playback equipment presents different rendering characteristics. For example, “high end” audio equipment may render audio in a different manner than lower cost audio equipment. In the former case, the audio signals may be rendered in a way that permits audio characteristics such as transient audio events to be perceived to a greater extent than from the use of less expensive audio equipment.
Different listeners may have different preferences and/or tastes with respect to such identifiable perceptual characteristics. One listener may prefer that transient audio events, such as drum hits, be enhanced or otherwise emphasized, whereas another might instead prefer that such transient events be suppressed to some extent or otherwise de-emphasized. In addition, an individual listener may prefer that such transients be enhanced for certain types of audio data (e.g., rock music), and suppressed or softened to a degree for other types (e.g., classical music or non-music recordings).
It is therefore desirable to provide improved control over transients and other characteristics in an audio stream.